


Just Love

by SilentStudies



Series: Of Tentacles and Love [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Smut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon isn’t particularly shy about his body. Well, when it comes to appreciating himself, he isn’t shy. But when others check him out, especially someone with smokey eyeliner and leather pants, and that choker too, looking at him from across the lawn, Namjoon can’t help but feel extremely small and shy.





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the namseok kink bingo praise kink square. It's not finished yet! I've been working on it since April but I lost motivation :( luckily I am prepared to finish this so I thought to post the first part then finish the the rest as soon as possible after I post this.

Namjoon isn’t particularly shy about his body. Well, when it comes to appreciating himself, he isn’t shy. But when others check him out, especially someone with smokey eyeliner and leather pants, and that choker too, looking at him from across the lawn, Namjoon can’t help but feel extremely small and shy. 

He looked over at Jimin, who was already watching him with gleaming eyes and a smirk on his face. Jimin’s wings flutter behind his back. Namjoon stares back, silently commanding Jimin to not do what he’s about to do. 

Jimin gets up anyway and saunters over to hottie and his friends. Namjoon doesn’t bother following, knowing that Jimin will just embarrass him further if he tried to stop him or even god forbid, join the conversation. Jimin reaches the group at the other picnic table, and Namjoon looks down at his phone, opening his email mindlessly and refreshing it violently. His hands are shaking slightly. If Jimin doesn’t come back within the next five minutes, Namjoon is leaving. Jimin had done this before and ended up making Namjoon have way too much anxiety. He’s learned that he, now that he’s an adult, can leave whenever he wants to. He doesn’t have to wait for Jimin to come back; they’ve been through this before. Namjoon came here to record some audio, talk with Jimin, eat, then go home. He didn’t realize that there would be a hot goth dude with such a beautiful face and wow that eyeliner really brings out the sparkles in his eyes. Namjoon looks away, checking his phone to see that it has been seven minutes and he was staring at the hot dude instead of looking at his email. Jimin is still standing there smiling devilishly. Namjoon runs his fingers on the bottom of his pink sweater crop top. Oh no, his stomach is bloated, and he chose to wear this in public? Ugh. Namjoon sighs. 

Namjoon refuses to be here any longer. He gets up from the bench and stretches lightly, cracking his back, crop top riding up a little bit, and starts walking back to his car. Jimin’s violet car parked next to his gold one. Namjoon unlocks the vehicle with his fingerprint and sits down on his leather seat. People say the driverless cars are good, but Namjoon prefers automatic cars. It can still fly perfectly fine. 

Namjoon shifts the gear and lifts the steering wheel back, and his car is in the air. Namjoon turns his vehicle, and in the mirror, he can see Jimin standing next to his car, unlocking it. Namjoon starts driving back to his apartment. He flies into the garage and parks his car in only five minutes. Jimin’s car flies into Namjoon’s visitor spot shortly after. 

They both get out at the same time. Jimin is frowning, but Namjoon can tell that he’s not upset. 

“You realize that I was going to introduce you to him, right?” Jimin says with a frown. Namjoon’s response to that is to shrug. Hot dude can wait another day, and Namjoon knows that “I got his number for you.” Yes, Namjoon knows that Jimin got his number. 

“He really wanted to talk to you, but by the time I looked over, you were gone. Oh, I also gave him your number by the way. Maybe he’ll text you,” Jimin says with a wink. Namjoon sighs. Every time Namjoon shows interest in anything other than music and books, he gets too excited. Whether it be a movie, picnics, or bicycling, he does the best he can to make sure Namjoon enjoys it. That also applies to if Namjoon shows interest in other guys as well. Jimin is his bestest friend, and Namjoon would do the same for him, but Jimin doesn’t allow him to. He knows that Namjoon needs someone like him in his life and he, in Namjoon’s opinion, is the most amazing person he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Together they walk up to Namjoon’s apartment on the seventh floor. Namjoon uses his palm print to unlock the door, and they enter, Jimin making a beeline for the couch after taking his shoes off. Namjoon shuts the door and also reaches down to take off his shoes. He walks over and sits down, pressing against Jimin. They sit there without talking for a little bit. 

“Why is your couch not facing the TV anymore?” Jimin asks, leaning his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“I… I don’t remember. I think I moved it this morning?” Namjoon says unsurely. 

“Do you want to get up to move it?” 

“Yeah, we should probably do that.” 

They get up together and turn the couch back toward the TV. Whenever Namjoon gets anxious, he tends to habitually change the furniture layout of his apartment. At times he even wakes up at an ungodly hour to do so, and it amuses Jimin to no end each time. Once they finish turning the couch back to where it was initially, they practically throw themselves back onto the couch. Namjoon laying down with Jimin laying on top of him. 

Jimin sleeps for about ten minutes, maybe more because Namjoon felt his phone fall down before he startled awake by Namjoon when he tried reaching for his phone. Wordlessly, Jimin rolls off of Namjoon and slides to the floor. 

“Thank you for letting me sleep, Namjoon. I needed it,” Jimin says with a sigh. 

Namjoon sits up, smiling tiredly. “Geez, I was about to fall asleep too, but I wanted to check for any notifications on my phone,” Namjoon says with a tiny ‘haha.’ Jimin grabs Namjoon’s phone from where it had fallen down and checks the screen. 

“It seems that he texted you, you should probably answer soon,” Jimin says tiredly, twisting around to crack his back. Namjoon leans forward and reaches down, massaging that one spot that always hurts on Jimin’s back and Jimin practically melts. Namjoon smiles softly and scoots forward some more on the couch to be able to reach more. He rubs and digs his thumbs into pressure points, but when Namjoon accidentally brushes against the slits where Jimin’s wings have receded, Jimin stands up. Namjoon pouts and also stands up. 

“I need to go, it’s almost dinner time, and Taehyung is a hopeless cook. I’ll video call you later and help you make something, okay?” Jimin says, reaching over to hug Namjoon before he leaves. 

“You know, you’re always welcome to stay longer. I don’t mind having you here. I have an extra room, extra toothbrush, extra everything if you ever wanted to stay,” Namjoon offers holding Jimin’s hand as they walk to the door together. 

“Maybe another time, okay?” Jimin says distantly. Namjoon sighs and lets go of Jimin’s hand. Jimin leaves from the front door, and Namjoon stands in the doorway, watching him until he gets in the elevator to go back to his car. 

Namjoon closes his front door, and aimlessly walks back to the living room. He hates being alone. But he knows he can’t monopolize all of Jimin’s time. And he sees Jimin every day. Since all Namjoon needs for his job is a table, charger, and laptop, he usually goes places with lots of people to work. But occasionally he has virtual meetings with his boss from the other side of the world that requires him to stay at home in his quiet study. He used to have a pet, but his landlord told him either he needs to move out or give the pet away, so Namjoon ended up giving his dog to his parents after a tearful drive with Jimin and Taehyung all the way to his parents’ house. Namjoon takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

When Namjoon checks his phone, he sees that the hot guy indeed has texted him. Not only with words, but he sent a picture of himself. Namjoon opens up the message and taps on the image and blows it up on his phone. Wow. He’s just so… beautiful? Gorgeous? Amazing. And when he looks at the text message and the cute emoji he uses, Namjoon’s heart flutters. 

**[UNKNOWN]** 5:01 

_Heyyy Namjoon_ 💕 

_Jimin gave me your number_

[image.1]

_Remember me??_ 🥺 

Namjoon stares at the messages for a solid minute before he gets another message. 

**[UNKNOWN]** 5:40 

_Jimin told me you like sea creatures.. do you want to go to the aquarium??_ 🐳🦀 

**[Joonie]** 5:41 

_Hi!_

_I would love to go!!_

**[UNKNOWN]** 5:41 

_My name is Hoseok btw_

_Nice to meet you_ ✌️ 

**[Joonie]** 5:42 

_Likewise!_

Gosh, Namjoon. ‘Likewise’ is such a weird thing to say. Who even says that anymore. Namjoon anxiously watched the bubble appear with the three dots blinking. 

**[Hoseok]** 5:43 

_Are you free tomorrow?? We could go at 6 because I work before then_

_I’ll pick you up and everything!_

**[Joonie]** 5:44 

_That sounds good!_

_I can send you my address tomorrow morning_

_I work from home_

Namjoon runs his hands through his hair. It’s almost six o’clock. Jimin will call him in sixteen, no wait, fifteen minutes now. 

**[Hoseok]** 5:45 

_Sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow_

[image.2]

He sent a picture of himself with thumbs up. Ugh, he’s so cute. But then there’s his smokey eyeliner, and that choker and Namjoon feels like he might die. He can’t wait to see him tomorrow. Namjoon sets the second image as Hoseok’s contact image. 

Namjoon goes to his kitchen and hooks up his phone with the audio system. He’s learned that he should use it when he’s at home. It charges his phone, and the audio from his phone plays around his house. The walls are soundproofed, so his neighbors won’t hear how loud his alarm is in the morning. Cortana always reminds him of his meetings and daily work schedule after the stupid alarm plays. 

Hooking his phone up on the wall, he scrolls through his music app for wips he’s been working on and plays something randomly. Jimin calls directly at six, and his cellphone connects the call to his audio system, Namjoon is already standing at his fridge in preparation for the call. 

“Joonie?” Jimin says with a tilt in his voice. 

“Yes?” Namjoon responds, mimicking Jimin’s voice. 

“What do you have in your fridge? I forgot to check while I was there.” 

“I have… some vegetables?” Namjoon says, unsure after opening the fridge. He opens the drawer in the refrigerator and takes what looks to be like a very sad asparagus and squishy tomatoes. “I don’t think they’re any good. Weird. Didn’t I go shopping yesterday?” 

“No, the last time you went grocery shopping, it was with me. And that was two weeks ago.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. What do you have in your freezer?” Jimin asks, moving on nonchalantly. 

Namjoon opens the freezer, and there are a few frozen dinners and frozen vegetables. Namjoon rushes over and disconnects his phone from the system. Jimin’s bored face pops up on the screen, but the expression quickly changes when he sees Namjoon’s face. 

¨Hi there,” Namjoon says, smiling at Jimin’s weird expression. 

¨You suddenly attack me with your stupid freaking dimples, how dare you,” Jimin says dramatically, covering his eyes. Namjoon chuckles and walks back over to his fridge and opens the freezer. He switches the camera for Jimin to see what’s in it. 

“You really don’t have any food, do you?” Jimin says with a sigh. “What about your pantry? Let me see, let me see.” 

Namjoon takes a few steps then opens the little door to his pantry. Sadly, the only thing in there is fudge cookies and instant ramen. He aims the camera and Jimin groans, face in his hands. 

“Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?” Namjoon asks. “We can go in the morning?” 

“Ugh. Yes, we have to. I won’t let you live like this; I refuse for this to happen again.” 

Namjoon switches the camera back to his face and closes the pantry door then leans on it. 

“I have a date tomorrow,” Namjoon says, holding the phone now with both hands. 

“Finally!” Jimin shouts. “Hey, Tae! Namjoon has a date!” 

There are loud footsteps, and suddenly, the door to Jimin’s room opens, and Taehyung comes barreling in. Taehyung rushes forward and the camera jerks suddenly and there are loud sounds as they fight for the phone. Taehyung apparently wins because his face pops up on the screen. 

“Namjoon, you got a date?” Taehyung asks breathlessly. Namjoon sighs. 

“Yes, Tae. I do.” 

“You haven’t gone on a date in so long. The last time you went on a date, it was with…” 

The phone falls to the floor, and he hears Jimin and Taehyung struggling again. Jimin wins this time, and he walks out of his room and into his living room from what Namjoon can see. He hears Taehyung yelling, and Jimin shouts a loud ‘shut up’ and then it’s silent. 

“Sorry about that, Namjoon. Don’t worry. You’re going to be perfect on your date. I’ll call you tomorrow around nine, and we can go shopping. For now, eat the ramen. I have to go now, so bye!” The call hangs up, and Namjoon’s home screen picture of Jimin, Taehyung and him on their trip to the beach together appears. 

Namjoon turns around and opens the cabinet again. He takes out the instant ramen and sets it on the counter. He finds his pitcher of water and taps a button to heat it. He only has to wait one minute before he can pour it up to the line. Now he has to wait three minutes. Namjoon takes a deep breath. He fiddles with his phone while he waits. 

Since Hoseok had sent him two pictures of himself, should Namjoon send one too? He doesn’t necessarily feel pressured to send one, he just feels especially cute today with his crop top and since Hoseok had sent him a picture already he might as well so he could have a contact picture, right? 

Opening the camera app, Namjoon poses. Hm. Maybe he should put on more of his pink lipstick. Or at least lip tint. Hmm. Well, he can just take a cute one now and edit it. 

He takes several photos. The one he likes the most is where he’s making a peace sign at the camera with a smile, showing off his left dimple. Satisfied he goes to the chat with Hoseok and taps the button to edit the photo, but it sends instead. Well, great. 

**[Joonie]** 6:20 

[image.3]

_Oh no_

_I’m soery_

_*Sorry_

Namjoon sees the texting bubble appear almost immediately. 

**[Hoseok]** 6:20 

_No need to apologize!_ ☺️ 

_Don’t worry_ 💞 

It takes a couple of minutes of on and off typing for Hoseok’s next response. By this time, Namjoon is sitting down with a fork and ramen on his bar stool. Namjoon watches his phone while he eats. 

**[Hoseok]** 6:22 

_You’re really cute!!_ 💜💜💜 

Namjoon blushes. His heart feels warm. He loves being praised. 

**[Joonie]** 6:23 

_Thank you!_

_I just wanted to send you something for a contact image_

**[Hoseok]** 6:23 

_Yes_

_I just wanted to say that you’re beautiful and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

_I have to go now, gnight!_ 💤 

**[Joonie]** 6:25 

_Goodnight!_

Ugh. Hoseok is so cute. Namjoon twirls the ramen noodles with his fork and brings it to his mouth. His phone screen turns off, and Namjoon stares at it, hoping for a message from anyone, but it’s night time, so most people are either eating dinner or hanging out with friends or family. 

Namjoon eats his sad dinner and goes to his room, phone uselessly weighing in his hand. He opens the door, his fairy lights turned on already when it reaches five in the evening and doesn’t turn off until eight in the morning. He connects his phone onto the dock, connecting the audio to his entire apartment. Namjoon lays down on his cute koala sheets and stares up at the ceiling. Mindlessly, he rubs his stomach, tracing around his five slits. He feels a tinge of arousal pooling in his gut, and a tentacle lazily comes out and wraps around his finger. Slime coating his finger as the tentacle swirls around it. Namjoon moans lightly when he pulls against the tentacle. Suddenly Namjoon sits up and rushes to his bathroom. He doesn’t want to dirty his sheets, he has had enough of that already this week. 

Namjoon strips out of his clothes and lays down in his bathtub. He struggles for a minute, fighting against the pull of arousal. But then it overtakes him. His tentacles come out of all five of his slits, and Namjoon fingers his fifth slit, the tentacle from it wraps around his two fingers. His tentacles wrap around his arms, and when Namjoon pulls against them, he feels a tingling sensation of arousal. One of his tentacles unwraps itself from his arm and replaces Namjoon’s fingers in his fifth slit. As the tentacle traces against his walls, Namjoon feels an intense pleasure. Another tentacle unwraps itself and fucks into Namjoon’s slit. The two tentacles rubbing against each other makes him clench around them. And when he does, he feels his eyes flutter shut, and a low moan unknowingly ripped from his throat. The slime from his tentacles moistens his whole chest and arms. Namjoon rolls his nipples with his fingers, and when that one tentacle goes particularly deep, Namjoon moans so loudly. 

When Namjoon comes, he sees white for just a second. All his tentacles spasm then white covers his arms and inside of him. Namjoon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and rests back into the bathtub. 

“Hey, Cortana. What time is it?” 

“Hi, beautiful. The time is seven forty-four.” 

Namjoon always forgets that Jimin set it so that Cortana calls him ‘beautiful.’ It makes him feel good, though. 

Standing up, Namjoon taps the bathroom console on the wall of the shower to turn it on, and hot water cascades over him. Namjoon takes a long shower, washing his hair with rose oil shampoo and conditioner, cleaning his body with lavender soap. Then wraps himself in his favorite pink towel, the fluffiest one he and Jimin could find, and drys off. Then he brushes his teeth, combs his hair, and washes his face. He opens the medicine cabinet and takes out his nighttime vitamins. In the process, he sees his favorite dark purple nail polish sitting on the bottom shelf. He takes it out too and sets it on his counter. Namjoon rushes out of the bathroom naked to get a glass of water, then comes back to take the pills. 

Now that Namjoon knows he’s going to do his nails, both his feet and his hands, he gets out nail clippers, cotton swabs, and nail polish remover just in case something happens. Since Jimin and Namjoon paint their nails together a lot, Namjoon is now a pro where he used to spill everything with accidental bumps. Now he can calmly cut his nails and swish the brush just right. He has Cortana play his good vibes playlist, and he jams to calming music that he always listens to before bed. He finishes painting his nails and puts everything away. He only had one little mishap where he touched something when his nails weren’t dry, but he redid it, and everything is perfect. 

Now all he has to do is plan his outfit and go to sleep. He changes into his koala pajamas and his favorite pair of comfy underwear. His nails are dry thanks to constant blowing. He decides on a matching purple crop top, a little shorter than his sweater one so it would show his bottom slit slightly. He wants to be sexy tomorrow, so he decides on leather pants to match it. But then again, they’re going to an aquarium. And then Namjoon remembers how Hoseok was wearing leather pants to a park, and Namjoon feels reassured in his choice. Oh no. What if Hoseok wears the choker and leather pants again tomorrow? Namjoon might die. 

He sets his clothes for tomorrow on his desk and lays down under his warm comforter, snuggling into his favorite stuffed animal of a crab that he named ‘Whitey’ and reaches over to his bedside table for his night mask and slips it over his eyes. Hugging Whitey, he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and it feeds the writing fuel to be able to write the next fic faster :p


End file.
